Just a Boy
by rachelAbendstern
Summary: OneShot set after Chris-crossed and before Witchstock; Chris is still shaken from Bianca's death and Piper takes pity on him...


Title: Just a Boy

Author: rachelAbendstern

Summary: set after ChrisCrossed; a little Piper and Chris bonding, if you will

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine, and I don't make any money with it. Pity really :(

A/N: I should be doing something entirely different right now, but this little scene just sort of stuck in my head and wanted to come out. Nothing much, but enjoy anyways...

Just a Boy

Who would have thought?

Their annoying smartass Whitelighter was in fact only part Whitelighter. Part Whitelighter and part witch just like her little sister Paige. This fact was something Piper had been thinking about a lot for the last few days, ever since Chris had come back from the future once again.

Over the course of the months the witch had somehow grown used to his constant chatter, his well-placed sarcastic remarks and smart-ass comments. And now the young man was so awfully quiet. Had been for three days. It unnerved her in a way. A few days back she would probably have killed to get him to stop on his bossy behaviour for just a few minutes and now she almost wished he would start complaining that they had another demon to take down, that she wasn't taking him serious, that Paige and Phoebe shouldn't have left the manor because it was too dangerous for them to be separated. Anything really. She just didn't know him like this.

From the first moment he had stepped into their lives, Chris had been the epitome of determination, of all but arrogant self-confidence and now; now he looked downright defeated. It was just not like the lively, stubborn, pushy, annoying young Whitelighter she had come to – well, not exactly like but not exactly dislike either. To be perfectly honest, Piper imagined that had they met under different circumstances – without the whole secrecy and future consequences crap – she might have found herself liking the young man without so many doubts or second-thoughts; he would still be able to annoy the hell out of her most likely – not that her sisters didn't now and again – but he had a strong will and he did what he thought he had to do without hesitating. She might not agree with his plans and tactics most of the time, but she knew strength and courage when she saw it.

He never gave up and that was one of the reasons why it freaked her out a bit to see him in the state he was in at the moment.

Then again, maybe he was entitled to some low spirits after all that had happened the week before. Bianca had been his fiancée. Chris never really talked about what had happened in the future with him and the Phoenix but it had been clear as daylight that Bianca hadn't made it. After what Piper herself had acted like when she had found out about Leo leaving her behind she couldn't really blame the half-breed. At least _her_ lover had not been taken from her in this god-awful way. At least she still had hope that someday along the road they would be fine; perhaps not a couple anymore but fine nevertheless. Chris didn't have that hope. Odds were that, even if he did make it back into his own time when all this was over, Bianca would still be dead or they would never have met in the first place. It was only natural for him to mourn and truth be told, Piper would have been more concerned – and more suspicious – if all this hadn't left some kind of mark on Chris.

Piper groaned when she realized where her thoughts had taken her again. With none of her sisters around for distraction she had way too much time to brood. Oh well. She had seen Chris in the attic earlier this evening, she might as well prepare him a cup of hot chocolate and talk to him instead of thinking about him. Wyatt was with his father and showing a bit of compassion had never killed anyone before. After all, the Charmed Ones really were the only ones Chris had left at the moment.

666

Carefully balancing the tray with two cups of steaming hot chocolate on one hand, Piper slowly opened the door to the attic with the other one. She hesitated, surprised when she didn't see Chris standing in front of the Book of Shadows as expected but then she heard a noise from a bit sideways. Turning slightly, she saw Chris. The young man hadn't noticed her yet. He was kneeling next to the box where they kept their candles, going through the content a moment before he took out a white one, not tall but wide enough so it could stand on its own.

What did he need a candle for? He wouldn't be doing any kind of spell, would he? Sudden wariness flared up in the woman. It wouldn't be the first time he would be doing something behind their backs.

Piper watched from where she stood half hidden behind the door as he moved towards a window in the roof, placing the small candle in the place underneath, lighting it with matches from one of his pockets. Then he turned a bit to retrieve a blood red rose that Piper hadn't noticed before from where it was lying next to him and placed it gently in front of the candle.

Oh.

The witch realized with a decent amount of shame that she had been wrong. Chris wasn't doing a spell; he was saying goodbye...

Not wanting to intrude on the private moment, Piper remained where she was when her Whitelighter stood up and wrapped his arms tightly around him, taking the opportunity to study him while he was just standing there with his head bowed.

He didn't really look like the sinister young man she had perceived him as in the beginning or the neurotic Whitelighter he had later become and who didn't let them have a break in the demon-hunt. He only looked incredibly sad. Somehow, Chris reminded her of Phoebe right now; how she had wanted to act strong at their sister's funeral even though everyone had been able to see her grief.

Maybe they were not as different as Piper had thought. He was a good witch, a white witch, he had to be since Piper hadn't been able to freeze him that day when Bianca took him. And as witch, Chris had had his own sacrifices to pay; and Bianca had possibly been the worst one to him. He had come here to make life better for all of them in the future, true, but once he returned, nothing would be how he remembered. Old friends might not be friends anymore, there would be no more constant fighting for his life, no more fear looming over the city like a shroud.And while not all of that was bad it would take some time of adjustment.

The witch took a cautious step back when she saw the young man wiping his cheeks with his long sleeves. He must have been crying quietly.

"I love you, Bianca."

Now she knew Chris had been crying. His soft voice still sounded choked.

Closing the door quietly, Piper waited just outside, giving him a few more moments to regain some of his composure before she knocked on the door to make herself known. Not waiting for an answer – not that she needed one, it was _her_ attic after all – she stepped into the room and steered over to where the young man was sitting on an old sofa. The red-rimmed eyes were hard to miss but she didn't comment on them when Chris looked up startled.

"What's up?" he asked, still a bit battered but looking better than he had for days.

Piper shrugged casually, placing the tray on a nearby table and settling down next to him with the two cups in her hands. "Just thought you could use a bit of hot chocolate. It's a family recipe."

Eyeing her warily at first, he finally accepted the cup she held out for him.

"It's not poisoned, you know?" Piper told him, a smirk playing around her lips.

She noted with relief that he smiled back lightly. It actually reached his eyes for once.

"Thanks."

666

They hadn't talked much after that but Piper hadn't minded his lack of enthusiasm this time. He was beginning to heal even though the loss would still hurt.

The woman had gone downstairs after while, leaving the young man to his own thoughts again. He would be alright; not completely sunshine fine but alright.

Coming back into the room half an hour later, she was surprised to still find him here. It was getting late and she had assumed he had gone back to his room at the P3 like he always did. Instead, she saw him lying on the sofa fast asleep.

Walking over, Piper noted with a smile that Chris had hugged one of Wyatt's stuffed toys to his chest. She had never seen him asleep before. He looked even younger now, more innocent in a way.

Following her instincts she took a heavy quilt out of one of the chests up here and gently covered her sleeping Whitelighter with the warm blanket, watching him as he snuggled into it deeper.

Thinking he was a true Whitelighter she had always just presumed that he looked younger than he really was. Knowing what she did now Piper suddenly realized something she had never considered before: he was just a boy.

The End


End file.
